Młody Monogram
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Mama w domu" }} Siedząc na drzewie z przyjaciółmi, Fineasz postanawia połączyć ze sobą jesień i lato, tworząc Lasień. Tymczasem Major Monogram zabiera do pracy swojego syna Monty'ego, a asystent Carl zaczyna być o niego zazdrosny. Fabuła right|200px Pepe jest wciągany na drzewo do Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół. Fineasz twierdzi, że lato szybko mija. Izabela jest niezadowolona bo nadejdzie jesień. Baljeet za to cieszy się, bo nadejdzie szkoła. Jest niezręczna cisza. Potem Fineasz mówi, że wspaniale jest skakać w stosy liści. Izabela twierdzi, że liście wtedy mienią się pięknymi kolorami, a Buford na to, że lubi dynie. Fineasz wspomniał la-zimię i wpad na pomysł stworzenia lasieni. Pyta się gdzie jest Pepe. left|200pxW agencji Major Monogram woła Carla. Major mówi, czy Carl wie, że jest jego synem, którego nigdy nie miał. Carl na to, że taka Major, że jest przeciwieństwem syna, którego ma. Major woła swojego syna i na ekranie koło niego pojawia się Monty. Monty wita się z Pepe. Major mówi, że Monty w tym roku ukończył Liceum Bez Fajnego Skrótu. Monty chce pójść w ślady ojca. Major na to, że jego ojciec też pracował w tej agencji, mocno naciskał, żeby poszedł jego ślady, a on chciał zostać akrobatą. Major i Monty zaczynają się kłócić, ponieważ Major chce by syn został akrobatą, ale Monty chce walczyć ze złem. Nagle wtrąca się Carl i mówi, że on z chęcią zostanie akrobatą, jeśli Major chce. Major i Car idą gdzieś, a Major na ostatnią chwilę mówi Pepe, że ma iść do Dundersztyca. W Spółce Zło Vanessa rozmawia z Johnnym przez telefon. Zrywa z nim, bo dla niego ważniejsza jest konsola do gier. Nagle orientuje się, że słyszał ją jej ojciec i chłopak koło niego. Dundersztyc wita córkę i przedstawia jej Rodrigo. Okazuje się, że Dundersztyc jest jego mentorem. Rodrigo podchodzi do Vanessy. Mówi jej, że może right|200pxmówić na niego "Ronek". Vanessa pyta czy tak mówią na niego przyjaciele. Rodrigo na to, że nikt na niego tak nie mówi, ale Vanessa wydaję się wyjątkowa. Dundersztyc pyta córkę co się stało bo wcześniej była zła. Vanessa była zła na Jonnego bo jest dziecinny i ma zero ambicji. Dundersztyc mówi do córki, że wybiera sobie złych chłopców, na co Rodrigo uśmiecha się złowieszczo, a Vanessa przytula tatę mówiąc, że też jest zły. Mówi, że jest dobre zło i niedobre zło. Na podwórku Baljeet nie wie skąd wziąć górę suchych liści. Buford na to, że wymyślił już i przychodzi z piłą. Z Baljeetem chcą przepiłować drzewo Fineasza i Ferba. Izabela szybko próbuje ich powstrzymać, krzycząc, że to ulubione drzewo Fineasza. Fineasz wskazuje na Ferba, który przywoła tegoroczną jesień akceleratorem do left|200pxprodukcji liści. Ferb uruchamia maszynę i liście zaczynają zapełniać ogródek. Fretka tymczasem w salonie rozmawia ze Stefą mówiąc, że coś sobie odpuści, gdy nagle zauważa stos liści za oknem. Kończy rozmowę. Sądzi, że Fineasz i Ferb przykleili do szyby tysiące liści, by ta nie zobaczyła co zbudowali. Otwiera okno i zaczyna grzebać w liściach. Fineasz patrząc na stos liści mówi "To się nazywa stosik". right|200pxDundersztyc wielkim wskaźnikiem uderza w tablice gdzie jest napisane (po ang: BackStory), a krzyczy "Historia!". Łamie wskaźnik. Dundersztyc daje wykład Rodrigo na temat zła. Przez pomyłkę rzuca w niego kawałkiem wskaźnika, ale Rodrigo go unika. Vanessa twierdzi, że mają piękny dzień i żeby opuścili dachi siada na kanapie z wodą, z gazetą oraz z mp3. Dundersztyc zgadza się, a Vanessa twierdzi, że jest naj. Dundersztyc szybko odpowiada, że żadnych tatuaży. Potem Dundersztyc otwiera dach. Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak. Dundersztyc zamyka go w pułapce. Rodrigo jest zachwycony, bo widzi prawdziwego agenta. Dundersztyc zrobił pułapkę na styl ubierania jego własnej córki - wampiro-zakonnico-płetwonurek. Vanessa już miała iść do ojca, lecz zobaczyła but i pyta się jaki to rozmiar. Rodrigo sugeruje, że łatwo będzie uciec z pułapki, choć Dundersztyc protestuje. Pułapka musi zatrzymać Pepe by ten mógł tylko wygłosić monolog, agent się uwalnia i zaczyna się walka. Rodrigo chce pokazać Dundersztycowi swoje pułapki by mógł je ocenić. Podczas gdy Rodrigo wyjmuje narzędzie do budowy pułapki, mówi do Pepe, że ma zamiar pozbyć się Dundersztyca oraz jego. left|200pxFineasz i Ferb obliczyli gdzie będzie najlepsze miejsce do lądowania. Muszą wlecieć na samą górę. Buford daje im ręcznie robione kaski, które pokazują ich osobowość. Izabela krzyczy, że jak to niby wyraża jej osobowość. Buford mówi, żeby nie udawała, że nie wie. Fineasz to potwierdza i mówi, żeby się nie wygłupiała. Fineasz łapie najpierw rękę Izabeli potem Ferba i wszyscy skaczą do stosu liści i zaczyna się piosenka Lasień. Fretka jest zła bo nie może znaleźć chłopców w tej dużej stercie liści. Pepe został uwięziony w dużej pułapce. Pepe zaczyna terkotać na co Dundersztyc "odpowiada". Rodrigo jest zszokowany bo sądzi, że Dundersztyc go rozumie. Dundersztyc na to, że Pepe udaje filmy, które ostatnio widział. Vanessa pyta ojca czy nie zrobił lewego buta pułapki, a Dundersztyc odpowiada, że lewy but pułapka byłaby głupia. Pepe ledwo przyciska przycisk awaryjny by wezwać pomoc. Monty to zauważa w agencji. Mówi do ojca, że wygląda to poważnie. A Major i Carl huśtają się jak akrobaci. Monty postanowił, że pomoże right|200pxAgentowi P. Dundersztyc prezentuje swój nowy plan, aby użyć dwóch gigantycznych śmigieł by podnieś Okręg Trzech Stanów. Nie odda miasta dopóki nie zostanie ogłoszony jego władcą. Rodrigo uruchamia swoją pułapkę, przeciw Dundersztycowi. Dundersztyc myśli, że to mechaniczny uścisk za wykonanie zadania. Rodrigo przejął plan Dundersztyca. Vanessa chce pomóc ojcu lecz okazuje się, że prawy-but-pułapka jest przymocowany do podłogi. Rodrigo chce ustawić tak śmigła, by rozerwało Okręg Trzech Stanów. Dundersztyc pyta czym tak to chce rządzić. Rodrigo odpowiada, że światem. Rodrigo pyta się Vanessy czy przyłączy się do niego. Vanessa mówi, że jest z ojcem i nie ma zamiaru się do niego przyłączyć. Niewzruszony Rodrigo rozdziela powoli miasto. left|200px Nagle na odrzutowcu pojawia się Monty. Rodrigo puszcza pilota, koło Dundersztyca a Vanessa wydostaje się z pułapki. Monty i Rodrigo walczą. Potem Monty używa liny i kawałka od wskaźnika i huśta się na linie jak akrobata i tym samym walczy z Rodrigo. Pepe włącza swój zegarek i łączy z agencją. Major Monogram widzi co robi jego syn. Jest zachwycony. Vanessa uwalnia Pepe. right|200pxDzieci w stercie liści jedzą jabłka z lukrem. Fretk zjeżdża po zjeżdżalni z liści. Buford w ostatniej chwili daje jej kask by nie uderzyła głową o drzewo. Zrobiła to ale z kaskiem. Fretka mówi, że już ich przyłapie. Fineasz chce dać Fretce jabłko z lukrem. Dundersztyc uwolnił się z pułapki. Realizuje swój plan do końca. Vanessa w końcu uwolniła Pepe a ten rzucił się na Dundersztyca. Okręg Trzech Stanów spada na ziemię z wielkim wstrząsem, który sprawia, że wielka góra z liści znika (ale nie do końca). Przychodzi left|200pxLinda. Fretka od razu do niej biegnie i każe jej iść do ogródka. Jeden z wiatraków spada i zdmuchuje w końcu wszystkie liście. Linda i Fretka dochodzą do ogródka, ale zastają tam tylko dzieci. Linda twierdzi, że skoro mają już przekąski to ona nie jest im potrzebna. Wychodząc mówi, że mają fajne kaski, a Ferb pyta się czy robią lasnę. right|200pxMonty złapał Rodrigo. Pyta się Pepe czy sobie poradzi, on kiwa głową, że tak i dalej związuje Dundersztyca. Rodrigo mówi do Vanessy, że myślał, że ona lubi złych chłopców. Vanessa na to, że jej się znudzili i trzeba poznać tych dobrych. Monty odlatując spojrzał się na Vanessę, a ona patrzyła jak odlatuje. Pepe podchodzi i widzi jak Vanessa patrzy się jak Monty odlatuje i jest zszokowany. Zakończenie Powtórka piosenki Lasień Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Quirky Worky Song * Lasień Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła brak Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Pierwszy raz pojawia się Monty Monogram oraz Rodrigo. * Vanessa i Johnny zrywają ze sobą ponieważ Johnny uważa, że gry wideo są ważniejsze niż Vanessa. * Dowiadujemy się, że Buford lubi dynie. * Ferb sugeruje zrobienie połączenia Lata i Wiosny - Lasny. * Najprawdopodobniej Vanessie podoba się Monty Premiera międzynarodowe * 10 marca 2012 (Kanał 13 Chile) * 12 maja 2012 (Disney Channel Japonia) * 22 maja 2012 (Disney XD Zjednoczone Królestwo) * 14 sierpnia 2012 (Disney Channel Ameryka Łacińska i Brazylia) * 22 września 2012 (Disney Channel Hiszpania) * 23 września 2012 (Disney Channel Portugalia) Powiązanie z serią * Drugi raz występuje połączenie pór roku ("La-Zima"). * Jest to siódmy odcinek w którym jest mowa o końcu lata ("Kolejka" , "Ja, Brobot", "To nie dla dzieci", "Czarnoksiężnik", "Lato to wrażeń moc", "Mózgus Maximus"). * Fineasz wspomina, że wcześniej zbudowali La-Zimę ("La-Zima"). * Jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków, w których Pepe się uśmiecha ("Końcówki świata", "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba", "Ja, Brobot", "Fretka rozłączona", "Retrospekcja", "Miłośnicy sztuki", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * To już trzecie zerwanie w serii ("Parada", "Koniec przyjaźni"). Jednak tym razem jest to pierwsze zerwanie między parą chłopak-dziewczyna. Aluzje * Imperium kontratakuje / Atak Klonów - scena, w której Rodrigo proponuje Vanessie dołączenie do niego i wspólne przejęcie kontroli nad światem przypomina scenę z Gwiezdnych Wojen, rozgrywającą się między Lordem Vaderem, a Luke'iem Skywalkerem. Błędy * thumb|Brak podeszw na butach Fineasza i FerbaKiedy dzieci klaszczą przed akceleratorem do produkcji liści, czaszka na koszulce Buforda znika. * W czasie jedzenia kandyzowanych jabłek wewnątrz wielkiej góry liści, podeszwy na butach Fineasza i Ferba znikają. * Rodrigo sądził, że Heinz jest szefem Vanessy mimo, iż wcześniej mówiła ona do niego "Tato". en:Minor Monogram